Cast Problems
by BitterKanda
Summary: Lavi has a hurt ankle and is laid up with a cast and crutches. Kanda is sitting next to him, doodling on his cast.


Lavi hopped over from the bedroom and risked going down the stairs with his broken ankle without his crutches. He situated himself, sitting on the stair step and began sliding down. When he reached the bottom steps he looked up to see Kanda staring down at him.

"What are you doing?" Kanda asked holding out his hand to him, which Lavi took gratefully, "where are your crutches?"

"I'm not entirely sure Yu… I left them somewhere." Lavi stood up and started hopping to the kitchen with the assistance of Kanda. He had been unusually amiable with Lavi, but that was only because he felt partly responsible for his current predicament, well, not entirely, but still. They were walking home late from Allen's who lived a good 20 minute walk away from where they lived. It was dark and they were tired and didn't want to walk the whole 20 minutes. Lavi noticed the fence that blocked their path, which would make their walk shorter if they could go over it. Kanda simply laughed him off and continued his way around the fenced area. He should have known that the red head would have gotten himself hurt if he wasn't paying attention. The next thing Kanda heard was a crash, and a good 30 seconds after, Lavi calling out Kanda's name. Mind you it was dark so neither of them were aware of how steep the opposite side of the fence was. The obstacle evidently was there for a reason, to keep idiot red heads such as Lavi from hurting themselves. Obviously they need to invest in a taller fence... Kanda managed to jump the fence, safely, and walked Lavi through the other side and to his house. They lived directly across from each other so Lavi was usually at his house every waking moment, his grandfather being thankful of this development to keep him out of his hair, or what little of it was left. Kanda woke up Tiedoll and got him to drive the sniveling rabbit to the hospital and _voila_, he got himself laid with a nice white cast on his left ankle.

"You're stupid for not using the crutches. You're just going to make it worse." Kanda motioned for Lavi to sit down on one of the bar stools as he got him what he wanted from the fridge.

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you were concerned about me." Before Kanda could turn around to retaliate Lavi continued, "I know you'll say 'I only want you to get better so you'll stop being an inconvenience to me' and I'll say 'I'm hurt, why can't you love me!'" Lavi smiled and Kanda 'che'ed' as he closed the fridge door with Lavi's sustenance in hand and threw it at him. He pulled him off the stool and led him to the couch and, as gentle as possible for Kanda, pushed him down it. He joined him on the couch and shifted himself closer to him. Lavi began to talk and Kanda half listened and half entertained himself with the thought of writing on his cast.

It was the middle of summer, Tiedoll was at work and they were going to be alone for a good 4 hours. Well, Lavi might have smirked at the implication of that statement but right now the only thing on Kanda's mind was that cast. It was still clean of writing and Kanda was immersed in the idea of being the first to write on it. Kanda leaned onto him a little more and Lavi interlaced their fingers as he continued rambling. Now Kanda wasn't listening at all. He really wanted to do it… but he didn't want to give Lavi the opportunity to make fun of him for it. He wouldn't do anything that could be considered 'cute' or 'sweet' to him. He'll just have to wait till Lavi mentioned it himself and asked him to write something.

"My foot is really itchy…" Lavi said while wiggling his toes.

"Do you need that stick thing to scratch it?" Kanda replied after a short pause, Lavi nodded in response. So he got up to retrieve it and brought with him two sharpies just in case and put them in his back pocket as he returned to the couch. Lavi took the stick and mercilessly stuck it into his cast. When he finished he leaned back on the sofa and put his arm around Kanda.

"All better." Lavi smiled and Kanda grunted in acknowledgment. Kanda had grown tired of waiting and decided to just go for it. He shifted to get the marker out of his back pocket and showed it to Lavi, so he got the idea, before he pulled his leg up onto the couch. Lavi chuckled lightly and watched Kanda write onto his cast. He stretched his neck in hopes to be able to see what he was writing but Kanda kept pushing him back. With his attempts futile he continued to talk about nothing while Kanda wrote and occasionally nodded to what Lavi was saying. He switched markers and began to color something in. Lavi really wanted to see but he knew it was better to wait till Kanda was done or he'll have to deal with his wrath. Then he stopped talking and simply watched Kanda concentrate on his cast. He almost started to hum a couple of times, singing the first few notes, remember Lavi was there, glance at him, then stop, causing Lavi to laugh and Kanda to hit him on the knee.

Kanda put the cap on the back on the marker and admired his work before he placed Lavi's foot back onto the floor. He was about to sit up and look at the cast but Kanda pushed him back into the couch before he could and quickly left the room. Lavi turned to watch him leave and turned back once he couldn't see him anymore. Excitedly he looked down to his cast to see what his lover had left for him that required him to run away.

The cast was decorated in red and green with a small rabbit drawn onto it. There were carrots lying around it and the words 'rabbit brat' written above. There were small hearts next to the rabbit with the words curling around them 'because he's hopelessly in love with me'. Obviously he got over his distain of seeming to be sweet because closer to the ankle were the letters 'LxK' inside a cloud shape, with more hearts streaming around it. Lavi was aware now why Kanda felt the need to run away. He quickly took a picture of the cast before Kanda got the idea to mark all over it to keep anyone else from seeing it and tried to call Kanda back. Kanda yelled from up the stairs saying that he was busy so Lavi just continued to sit on the couch snuggling a pillow and smiling to himself.

A/N: Just wrote this for fun. Major fluff with little plot. follow me on tumblr under the same name c:

thanksss for reading


End file.
